The Rainbooms
The Rainbooms are supporting characters in Amblin Interactive's Tiny Toon Hearts III. Story ''Tiny Toon Hearts III'' The Rainbooms were very angry at Sunset Shimmer for a stopping performance. And when Rainbow Dash tells her she didn't, Sunset Shimmer rans outside crying, causing the Rainbooms to feel ashamed for what they had done to her, and decided to recoil her. Octivia Melody then decided that it will be very wised if they expelled them. Principal Celestia then calls the Rainbooms to come to her office, and tells them that she had no choice but to expelled them for being friends with Sunset Shimmer. The Rainbooms where then escorted outside by Rainbow Dash's father, while some of the students, including Octivia Melody, angryily calls them an out casts. In Twilight Town, Knuckles the Echidna was then very irritated that the Rainbooms are angry with Sunset Shimmer, and also claims beyond their control. In Equestria, Mr. Dash gots a called from Principal Celestia, stating that the Rainbooms are also removed from their education system, and will take a Corridor of Darkness to live in a new home; Hollow Bastion. He tells it's big, but they got a bedroom in the Library, with a refrigerator that has unlimited food supplies so that they don't have to buy them. Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles had a meeting in the room in the mansion in Twilight Town, knowing that Buster Bunny will soon be awakened and will saved some of the worlds from falling into darkness. Transcripts Preview *Knuckles: Look at the Rainbooms done! Not only do they really get angry at Sunset Shimmer, but they are also totally beyond her control! (slams the keyboard) *Sonic: Calm down. *Knuckles: It doesn't matter. As long as the Rainbooms will live in their new home for all internally, we will not worried the Dazzlings finding them. ---- *Sunset Shimmer: tears I just wanted to... to... (runs out the door in tears) *Tails: out of the world transporter door, very angry YOU RAINBOOMS HAVE TREATED HER LIKE A HARMLESS ANIMAL!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?! SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE DAZZLING'S TRAP!!!! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REACT?! BEING ANGRY AT HER?!?!?!?!?!?! *Rainbooms are scared *Tails: NEXT TIME I SEE YOU GIRLS GET ANGRY AT SUNSET SHIMMER AGAIN, I WILL TURN YOU GALS INTO A HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!! RAINBOOMS! GOOD GRIEF!!!!!! slams the portal door very loud. The Rainbooms were begin to feel scare. Their hearts quivered. *Rainbow Dash: I guess he's right. It's kinda is our fault for being angry at Sunset Shimmer. I think it's time we had to apologize to her. others agree, and soon outside with Sunset Shimmer *Sunset Shimmer: If you guys want to stay mad at me, go ahead. *Rainbow Dash: Acutally, we came to say that we're sorry that we got mad at you. It's all our fault that we didn't see it sooner. *Rarity: But I suppose it will be better if we can let the Dazzlings take our spot, for it doesn't matter anymore. *Applejack: I guess we just had to be with you forever. *Pinkie Pie: If we had to. *Rainbooms sadly hug Sunset Shimmer, knowing that things are going to be just fine. But what they didn't know is that they're being watch via Security Camera. Octivia Melody was angry. *Octivia Melody: They had befriended Sunset Shimmer for this?! It's high time that we should expelled the seven of them, and their little dog too! minutes later *Principal Celestia: Hello, Mr. Dash. You daughter and her five friends are involved in being friends with Sunset Shimmer. I think it'll be high time you come here and pick the eight of them up. the phone back, and turns to the Rainbooms I guess it's time for me to expelled you eight of them for being friends with Sunset Shimmer. Your father will pick the eight of you up. a few minutes later, Mr. Dash, Rainbow Dash's father, came to pick the Rainbooms, including Spike, up. The students are angry at The Rainbooms *Octivia Melody: From this day forth, I hereby declared the Rainbooms an outcasts! the corners, The Dazzlings are beginning to fell annoyed. Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, Knuckles was look at the screen, very irritated indeed. Sonic soon arrive. *Sonic: Is it very bad to tell that they are really expelled? *Knuckles: Well, the Rainbooms are the ones to blamed! Look at what they done! Not only were they were angry at Sunset Shimmer for it, but they were also totally beyond their control! the keyboard, though they are not broken *Sonic: Calm down. *Knuckles: It doesn't matter. As long as the Rainbooms will live in their new home forever, we will not have to worried about the Dazzlings being threated to them.